


How's Your Head?

by AnalRespiration



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalRespiration/pseuds/AnalRespiration
Summary: Takes place after Scott and Hope try to break into Ava and Bill's place to steal back the lab, and Scott, Hope, and Hank are all knocked out and tied to chairs. The reader replaces Ghost in this scenario, meaning instead of Ghost, the reader is the villain. The reader has some fun with Scott as he is the first to wake up, and the other two are still unconscious.





	How's Your Head?

You sit on the ground and watch your three unconscious hostages. You mainly focus on the one seated to the far left; Scott Lang. The Ant-Man. You didn't know too much about him, only that he was divorced. And hot as hell. You shook the thoughts from your head and watched his eyelids twitch. You saw his eyes open for a split second, and realized he was waking up. He jumped when he realized where he was, and discovered that his hands were tied behind his back. The fear on his face made you smile.

"Hello, Scott. I'm (y/n)."

You watched him study your face, and then your body. He looked over at his friends, their heads bowed, unmoving.

"What did you do to them? Why aren't they waking up?"

"Oh, hush, Scott. They'll be fine... In a few hours. You've woken up unexpectedly early, though I'm not quite sure why. Must've been luck."

"Luck?"

"Yes, because now we can play around a little." You smiled as he started fussing around in the chair. 

"You won't be able to get out of that. But it's adorable to watch you try!" 

You stand and walk over to a table and pick up a roll of duct tape. You make your way back over to him, painfully slow. He's noticed the tape and his expression turns almost curious. You reach him, and bend slightly so you two are at eye-level. You stare deep into his green eyes, and he stares back into your (y/e/c) ones. You slowly sink to the floor, and tear off a lengthy strip of the tape. He looks down at you as you wrap the tape around his ankle, securing it to the leg of the chair. You tear off another piece of tape and do the same with his other ankle. Finally, you rip off a smaller strip and press it gently over his lips. At this point, he's almost hypnotized by you and keeps staring into your eyes. You step back to admire your work. Satisfied, you toss the roll of duct tape behind you. You slowly move towards him. He's completely helpless, and can't seem to tear his eyes away from yours. You grin and lean down to him. You put your hands on his shoulders, and give a solid push. This sends him flying backwards, landing with a grunt as his skull makes contact with the hard concrete floor. He squeezes his eyes shut against the pain of both his head, and his wrists which were now being crushed underneath his own weight.

You watch him try to roll over to relieve his wrists. You slam him back down onto the ground and stand over him. To make up for any pain he escaped while he was tilting off the ground, you step one foot onto his chest. He looks at you, terrified, and frantically shakes his head.

"Oh, Scott. I don't think you're in any position to call the shots." 

With this being said, you put all your weight on your first foot, and add your second. He tries to scream under the duct tape, but you hear barely a whisper over the adrenaline you're high on from his pain. You stand there for what feels like an eternity before finally, slowly, stepping back down. He sighs heavily and breathes hard, trying to gasp for air. You place your foot on the seat of the chair, between his knees, and slowly pull him back upright. He hangs his head down out of exhaustion and relief. You lift his chin up and take a step closer to him. You slowly straddle him, sitting in his lap. His gorgeous eyes widen, obviously taken by surprise. You lean back and quickly rip the duct tape from his mouth.

"Ah! God, that burns." He takes deep breaths and calms himself down. You steal his air by slamming your lips into his. He grunts out of surprise, but his grunt quickly turns into a moan as you reach your tongue into his mouth. Your tongues dance together for a bit until you abruptly pull away, leaving him breathless and turned-on. You wipe the spit from his lips with your thumb.

"That was, uh--" You place your thumb back over his lips to quiet him, gently holding his face with the rest of your hand.  
"Shh-shh-shh... I know." You lower your hand, running it down the length of his arm. Your stomach tightened at feeling his muscles twitch under your touch. You start slowly grinding over his dick, causing him to breathe out hard. You pick up the pace, basically dry-humping him at this point. You're trying not to laugh at the sounds he's making under you.

"Are you okay?" You ask, jokingly.  
"Sorry, just-ah-two years on house arrest. It's-mm-been a while." You lean next to his ear.  
"l'll be gentle." You whisper. You feel him shudder.

You realize that he's in his suit, which has to be removed as one piece. You stand up from Scott's lap, who nearly whimpers at the loss of contact. You walk over to a small table a few feet away and open a drawer on it. You pull out a sizeable knife and slowly, seductively, walk back over to Scott. You watch as his skin flushes and he grows jumpy.

"Hey--no,no, no, come on! What's that for? What are you doing?"

You let him panic as you walk behind him and cut his hands free from their shackles.

"Oh."

You move in front of him and free his legs as well.

"Take off your suit."

Scott hesitates, shaken by how dark your voice became. He quickly begins to take off his elaborate bodysuit, leaving him in a tank top, boxers, and socks.

"Continue."

Scott nearly ripped off the rest of his clothing, throwing it on the ground next to his suit. He stares at you, waiting for further instructions.

"Now, undress me."

He blushes at your words and slowly walks over to you. You didn't realize how tall he was, and you look up into his eyes. They've grown dark with lust. The two of you stand in silence, studying each other's eyes, until:

"Well? Get to it!" You bark at him.

He snaps out of his trance and moves his hands to your hips, unbuttoning your pants and sliding them down your legs. You kick them off your feet, along with your shoes, as he grabs the hem of your shirt and pulls it over your head. You're left in your black bra and panties. He studies your body for a second before sliding his hands to your back and unclasping your bra. Scott slides your bra straps down your arms simultaneously until it hits the floor. His mouth hangs open at the sight of your bare breasts. He doesn't take his eyes off of them as he pushes your panties from your hips. He must've been so distracted by you that he wasn't conscious of his actions, because he seemed to jump when he realized that you were both completely naked. You both blushed.

You moved towards Scott and ran a hand up his chest, to his shoulder, then up to the side of his face before finally landing in his hair. You moved your hand around in his hair for a few seconds before pulling his head down to yours and kissing him. His tongue immediately flew into your mouth, almost like a magnet, and it made you gasp. You feel yourself getting wet at how active his tongue is in your mouth. He pulls away and kisses down your jaw before reaching your neck. He lightly sucks on your skin, leaving a mark. You moan as he continues to do this all the way down to your tits. You catch his chin in your hands before he moves to them. You hold his face in your hand while you use your other one to grab his dick. You watch his face contort from fascination to shock and raw lust. You, on the other hand, tried to keep your cool as you felt his size. He nearly jumps away from you as you start gently stroking him. Electricity sparks in your stomach as you feel his dick twitch in your hands. Suddenly, you hook your ankle behind his leg and pull it towards yourself as you push on his face. This sends him, once again, careening towards the floor. His head smacked against the floor so hard you winced, but quickly regained your composure.

"Aah. Goddamnit, why'd you do that? Ahh, God." He held a hand up to his head and found that it was bleeding.

This drove you insane. You rushed over to him on the floor and covered your finger with his blood. He watched you as you licked it off and smiled. He shuddered, and more blood rushed down from his head onto his face. You covered your hands with it and rubbed it all over your tits. Scott grabbed your face and wrapped you up in another passionate kiss.

He holds you around your waist as he slowly lies back onto the floor, never breaking the kiss. You're now on your hands and knees, on top of his body which is flat against the cold floor. He slides his hands up your body and buries them in your (y/h/c) hair. You lower your hips to meet his, finding his dick flush against his stomach. You start rubbing yourself up and down the length of his dick. You feel him smile into your kiss. He pulls away and reaches a hand down to start playing with your clit. 

"Oh, Scott." You moan out.

He picks up his pace, rubbing in little circles. Your head falls down next to his out of pleasure. You take this opportunity to whisper:

"Fuck me, Scott."

He shudders again. You notice he does that a lot. He presses your body against his as he rolls over, putting himself on top. You watch him as he readies his dick at your entrance, using it to rub you up and down. He looks at you, asking if you're ready. You nod sharply and he wastes no time plunging his dick deep into you. You gasp at how big he feels inside you. Several minutes later, you're moaning like a madwoman and Scott has sweat beading on his forehead.

"Oh, (y/n)." He grunts out.

"Scott!" You gasp.

"I know, me too."

He slows his thrusting slightly as your legs begin shaking. You let out a monstrous moan as you reach your orgasm. If blood wasn't rushing so hard in your ears, you would've heard Scott grunting like an animal as he also reached his climax. However, you did feel his cum filling you up. He collapses on the ground next to you, both a sweaty, panting mess. You roll over slightly, putting your hand on his chest. You kiss him hard once more, before standing, shakily at first, to put your clothes back on. Scott is still in a haze on the ground and you can't help but chuckle. Once you're fully dressed again, you scoop up his pile of clothes and toss it in his direction. It lands on his chest, which causes him to snap out of it. He looks at you, still in a bit of a shock.

"Come on, Scott. Get your clothes on, they'll be up soon." You smile as his expression turns to panic.

He realizes the situation he's in and frantically pulls his tank top and boxers on, leaving the socks on the ground to save time. He pulls himself into his suit as he rushes back over to his chair. Almost as soon as he sits down, Hope and Hank start to wake up.

"Just hold your hands behind your back like you're still tied up." You whisper, talking a little too fast for Scott to catch every word, but he gets the gist and does as he's told. You kiss him hard, passionately, one last time. Once again, he's left breathless.

Scott watches Hank and Hope as they wake up. You've returned to your seat on the floor in front of the three of them. As you watch Scott, you notice the forgotten bloodstains on the side of his head.

"Scott, how's your head?" You ask oh-so innocently.

He could've gotten whiplash from how quickly he turned his head to look at you. Hope and Hank looked extremely confused, understandably so. They could tell from the way that you asked him the question: you two knew something they didn't. 

"Scott, what's she talking about?" Hank asked, trying to find an answer in Scott's face.

Hope's eyes moved around the room, taking in her surroundings for the first time. She notices something strange about them.

"Scott, are... Are those your socks?" She asks, following Scott's head with her eyes as he lowered it.

You giggled as he blushed and began to sweat again.

"Uh...yeah." His voice sounded dry.

Your giggling continues at his embarrassment, and your other two prisoners' faces change into knowing looks. 

"Oh my god, Scott. Really?" Hank asks, disgusted. You let Scott take the fall for your sexual encounter, even though he didn't really get a vote on whether it happened or not. In the end, though, he enjoyed it. Scott can't bear to lift his head and face his shame. 

You think you catch tears in Hope's eyes, which makes the situation even funnier for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't awful to read. Also please don't come for me about writing Ghost out of this story, it would have been tricky to write her instead with all the phasing and whatnot. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, and comment any critiques/thoughts you have!!


End file.
